Obsessive Curiosity 2
by Dalek Deb
Summary: Kisuke has his chance to finally experiment on something he’s always wanted to do. How does this relate to Ichigo and Rukia? What happens in just one visit at Kisuke’s? Could it be true that Rukia is….PREGNANT! Finally the sequel to OC.


It's been like………forever! My life so far has been enjoyable…I think. I might be getting a job at Chuck E' Cheese and yeah that means I'm going to be in that smelly mouse suit. At least it's a job. Lately, I've been working on a fanfic comic about Bleach characters as vampires and its in-between yaoi and straight. Cuff…Cuff. So…anyway, I started to write a little bit of Obsessive Curiosity 2. I've been writing here and there and I don't have internet at home anymore, so this will be updated when ever I get to it. So…DON'T FREAK OUT ON ME, PLEASE!!!!

Summary: Kisuke has his chance to finally experiment on something he's always wanted to do. How is does this relate to Ichigo and Rukia? What happens in just one visit at Kisuke's? Could it be true that Rukia is….PREGNET?!

Rated: M-ish / T-ish for stuff you'll find out soon.

Warning: If you don't like even the slightest OCC, then this isn't for you.

ENJOY!!! =^-^=

"The experiment will work, you just wait!" Kisuke bellowed as he slightly giggled. Yoruichi glared at him with her cat like eyes.

"I guess I will." She responds.

Mean while, a happy couple walks to school, hand-in-hand and blushed on their cheeks. The sun beating down on them like they were the only two in the world. Memories of the past weekend lingered through their minds which made the butterflies fly in their stomachs. Moments later, their peaceful walk was rudely interrupted.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO! GOOD MORNING RUKIA!!" The loud and annoying Keigo shouted from feet away. Ichigo's face changed from peaceful and calm to aggravated and pissed off. Keigo noticed something different between the two; their hands, they were holding hands! The annoying brunette smirked, and then started to sing, "Ichigo and Rukia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little Ichi in a baby carriage!"

He sang this while dancing around them, but when the last verse came out, Ichigo grabbed the back of Keigo's shirt and pulled him close. "Don't make me punch you."

He exclaimed through his teeth. Keigo nodded and gulped, then ran for his life after Ichigo let go of his shirt.

"You're not nice to Keigo." Rukia observed.

"He annoys me too much, is all." Strawberry responded. Rukia smiled and then they presumed to walk peacefully.

When they got to school, they were greeted by all their friends. Everyone was so happy for them, but in reality, this mostly came from the girls. All the guys could care less.

Every time Rukia giggled, Ichigo smirked knowing that he was with her. He wanted to turn her around and kiss her right then, but he didn't have the guts to do that in front of his friends.

Right as he was thinking that, Renji and Toshiro walked over to him.

"Captain Kuchiki won't be so happy when he finds out." Renji explained. Ichigo stared at him weirdly.

"What do you mean? Is he going to get mad if he finds out with her?" Ichigo asked confused. Toshiro glanced at him.

"It's not that, it's what it would lead to," He pauses. "And the fact you're touching her all the time now." Ichigo blushed.

"How would you know what I would do?" He asked aggravated. Toshiro shrugged his shoulders.

"All guys do it, Ichigo." He pointed out. Strawberry glared at them.

"Then Byakuya won't find out." Ichigo bluntly said. Renji smirked. Ichigo turned away from them and to Rukia who was engaged in a conversation with Rangiku, Tatsuke and Orihime. "Byakuya won't find out, right?" He whispered in her ear. She turned to him with a smile.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're scared of my brother." Strawberry stared at her with disgust.

"There's no way in HELL I'm scared of him!" He shouted. Rukia slapped her hands over Ichigo's cheeks and pulled his face down.

"Then you have nothing to be worried about." Rukia giggled as a blush crossed Ichigo's face. She kissed his cheek and let go of him. He rubbed at his cheek where he felt her lips over and over again. Ichigo has noticed lately that Rukia has been gentle with him ever since that night.

After school, while walking, Rukia stopped when she heard a beeping sound come from her shirt pocket. She pulled out a cell phone.

"Is it a hallow?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia shook her head.

"No, it's Kisuke." She picked up the call and said, "Hello?" After a moment a silence, Rukia started to nod her head, and then hung up. "He wants us to meet him at his place." She told Strawberry.

"When?" He asked curious to why he wants to meet with them.

"Now." She looked up at him with those mesmerizing eyes and smiled. He couldn't take it anymore! He pulled her close, wrapped an arm around her back, leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back as her arms snaked around his neck. Ichigo let go for a brief moment to look at her smile.

"You have such a beautiful smile." He whispered, and then planted his lips once again upon hers. Right when they were getting deep, they were interrupted.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but I believe I asked for you to see me." Kisuke popped up behind Rukia. He startled them both. "Ha, love."

Ichigo slammed his head on the closest wall he could find. Temptation had taken over him at the wrong time. Kisuke being there wasn't a help at all. Strawberry stared at hat n' clogs in a despising way.

Rukia ignored Ichigo's temper and focused on Urahara. "Is it that important?" she asked. Kisuke nodded.

"Yup," He paused." It's time for your check up." He said this as he tilted his hat. Rukia was confused.

"Don't I have check ups the same time as Rangiku?" She asked while giving him a weird look.

"That's before I changed it. C'mon!" He waved his hand and both of them fallowed. Rukia wanted to complain, but she didn't want Ichigo to get worked up as much as he was.

When they got to Kisuke's place, Ichigo was left in the dining room with Yoruichi. Strawberry's eyes were twitching and had a fist slammed on the table. Yoruichi sat across from him and stared at him like he was an interesting show on TV. Ichigo, being already aggravated, was aggravated with this, too.

"What?!" He finally bellowed at the older women sitting in front of him. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" She asked. Ichigo's eyes softened slightly for a bit. "You're imagining her 'naked' laid out on that 'examination table' being 'examined' by 'Kisuke', Aren't you?" She finished with a smirk across her face. A blush crossed Strawberry's face in seconds. Yoruichi stared to giggle, then Ichigo's fist slammed against the round table.

"SHUT UP!!" He shouted, then right when he said that, Kisuke walked into the dining room. Ichigo glared at him.

"Stop staring at me like that, Ichigo. I didn't do anything, but normal routine." He paused. "How 'bout you go see her and let us talk." Ichigo stared at him weirdly. "She has a blanket on, sheesh." At that, Strawberry got up from the table and walked out of the room, into the hallway and around the corner.

Once he was in the room Rukia was in, he noticed she was still sleeping. Ichigo leaned against the door. After staring at her beautiful face for awhile, he noticed something strange. She wasn't sleeping and her face seemed like she was enjoying something. Then he noticed something come over him; he was growing hard.

Rukia's head turned to him and smiled. Right then he noticed what she was enjoying; she was fingering herself, but why. Then he felt his heart beat fast. She flung the blanket off and stood up. She walked over to him and started to strip him naked.

"Rukia, what are you…," He was hushed by her lips connecting to his. Now all that came out of him were slight moans from her touching him.

"I need you, Ichigo." Were the words she whispered to him. She was pushing him over the limit and temptation took over once again. He picked her up and laid her back down on the bed, but was stopped. "Wait, Ichigo, not like this." She smiled and had Ichigo lay on his back as she sat on top of him.

"Boy, you're so cruel, Kisuke." Yoruichi whispered as they stood outside the door. "to spray such a gas." Urahara smirked.

"As long as it get's my experiment to get along faster, then yeah, maybe a little." He said. A smirk grew across his face, Yoruichi stared at him.

"Ya' know, when Ichigo finds out what you've done, He'll go berserk and plus he's too young. Why couldn't you have done this experiment on someone else?" Yoruichi asked as a sigh was planted in the speech; Kisuke started to think about it, and then shook his head.

"There is no one else." Yoruichi looked at him confusedly. He continued. "You see, I'm testing this experiment with Female gigai's and with male humans. No other female gigai is dating a male human at the present moment, but Rukia and Ichigo." Yoruichi shook her head in a 'I-can't-believe-you're-doing-this' way. "This might be the only chance I have in testing this." Kisuke tried to explain. Yoruichi walked down the hallway and into the next room, but before walking into the room, she said:

"Do whatever you want, Urahara, but you know full well that it's not just Ichigo that's going to be mad with you, but Byakuya as well." She finished, and then disappeared into the other room.

Kisuke just huffed and soon after, joined her.


End file.
